


Advice

by benightedsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockblocking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Texting, and kei is super annoyed, basically yama's phone has been blowing up, honestly as fluffy as tsukishima could get in the beginning of a relationship, just way too much fluff, lil ficlet i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benightedsouls/pseuds/benightedsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week, Tsukishima had assumed that this would blow over soon. But Tadashi’s phone went off constantly with no exception. His phone went off during school, during their study sessions, on the way home, after practice, before practice. Tsukishima could only guess that it also went off while Yamaguchi was home alone.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>or; yamaguchi has been texting someone and its pissing kei off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really fast because i mean when inspiration strikes amiright ladies? -oliver

For weeks now, Yamaguchi has been texting some mysterious person non-stop. It was irritating Tsukishima to no end. After all, the pinch server was his boyfriend. 

 

The first week, Tsukishima had assumed that this would blow over soon. But Tadashi’s phone went off constantly with no exception. His phone went off during school, during their study sessions, on the way home, after practice, before practice. Tsukishima could only guess that it also went off while Yamaguchi was home alone.

 

The blonde male realized that the texting had gone to far when it had interrupted one of their most intimate moments. 

 

Now, Kei and Tadashi weren’t always kissing or anything, but when they were it was very intimate and close. It was a moment saved in time; it was something that Kei cherished, and Tadashi knew this. He had thought he had put his phone on silent, but he soon realized the truth.

 

Tsukishima had Tadashi against a wall in his room, their foreheads were placed together and their breathing was in sync. Just as their eyes fell closed and Kei let his lips just brush Tadashi’s, his phone went off.

 

He pulled back with annoyance and snatched Yamaguchi’s phone off of the desk that sat at his left. The middle blockers eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

 

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi’s eyes widened with fear. The faint evidence of embarrassment took place on his cheeks, not that Tsukishima would notice. “Give me back my phone, please, Tsukki." His eyes pleading, worry ran through him. Tsukishima didn’t meet his eyes. 

 

With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima began snooping through Yamaguchi’s phone. His fingers tapped in the practiced password with ease and he clicked the familiar green messages button.

 

"Please Yamaguchi, I am only trying to see who is texting you so much.”

 

Analytical eyes washed over the messages that had been exchanged between the sunflower child of the team known as Hinata and his freckle faced boyfriend. A cloud of anxiety lingered over Yamaguchi as he awaited his Kei’s response.

 

There were multiple times Yamaguchi thought about deleted his messages between him and Hinata, but something seemed to always stop him. It wasn’t like Kei ever lashed out or was an overly jealous boyfriend. 

  
  


A moment of silence lingered in the air. It almost seemed as if Kei took a moment of thought; this was quickly disproven by him speaking of course.

 

"Why in the hell are you asking that shrimp for sex tips? You're mine, I hope you know. I could have answered every single one of these things for you, Yamaguchi. Hinata does not need to know what we have, or haven’t, done in bed.” 

 

Yamaguchi’s face was heated and it was quite evident that he was filled with both embarrassment and regret. His head dropped down and he stared at the floor, not daring to look Tsukishima in the face."Sorry, Tsukki.. I just wanted to seem experienced when we.. you know..” His eyes flickered around the floor as he fiddled sheepishly with his fingers.

 

Kei spoke with a roll of his eyes and a slight huff.“Plus, you know, most of this stuff is inaccurate.” Tsukishima had just thumbed past a text message that stated, _‘call him dinosaur daddy, he’ll really be into that._ ’ 

 

“Hinata has never even had normalsex before. We all know that Kageyama is into some really kinky shit, do you really want pointers from him?” At the realization that he was beginning to ramble, Tsukishima shook his head slightly. “The point is Yamaguchi, you don't know what kind of basic vanilla sex I might be into and if you really want to know you should just ask me." 

 

Yamaguchi’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly and he cocked his head to the side. "Vanilla? Do you mean like the ice cream, Tsukki? How does vanilla ice cream relate to sex?" 

 

In that moment, if you looked into Tsukishima’s eyes it was almost appear as if he was smiling. It didn’t matter how annoyed Kei looked or even the tense body language. Tadashi knew that he wasn’t truly irritated with him and that made Yamaguchi smile.

  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> INNOCENT YAMS IS MY LIFE I SWEAR


End file.
